


Empty Beds

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates what's wrong with empty beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Beds

The worst thing about sleeping alone, Harry decided, wasn’t the cold. Oh, he hated rolling over in the night, finding a cold spot because there was nobody to warm the other half of the bed. He had to stay very still as he slept, staying in the warmth his body heat had created.

No, the worst thing was the emptiness. He usually slept on a small sliver of bed, with Draco stretched out over the rest of it, one hand or foot touching Harry’s stomach, the other flopping over the edge of the bed. Harry knew he should be enjoying the room, but he couldn’t get comfortable without Draco there. He shuffled over to the far edge of the bed, but that didn’t work either. He rolled onto his back. He didn’t see the ceiling. Instead he saw the conflict of two days ago. It ended with Draco, arms crossed, yelling at Harry.

After a deep breath the blond had said, “I guess I’ll just leave then Harry.” And Harry had called his bluff.

“I dare you to, Malfoy. I dare you to move out.” As soon as the M-word left his mouth he wished for it back. The mask of blankness that had not been directed at Harry in over a year quickly covered the glimpse of hurt in Draco’s eyes.

“Draco, wait!”

“I’ll send a house elf over for my things.” Then he was out the door leaving Harry with his pain and guilt and a cold, empty, too-big bed.

The bedroom door pushed open and Harry’s heart gave a jump before he saw who it was.

“What is it Ron? It’s one in the morning.”

“I wanted to apologise. For causing the argument between you and Mal- Draco.”

“It’s not your fault. I was stupid and let my anger get the better of me, and now he’s gone.”

“Well, I brought you a present. By way of apology. To make you feel better.”

“Thanks Ron, but the only thing that would make me feel better would be him in my arms. I’m going to go to the Manor tomorrow and bang on the door until he opens it and lets me beg him to come back. I miss him so much.”

“Do you mean that?” An achingly familiar voice came from the shadows beyond the door.

“Draco?”

He stepped into the moonlight coming from the window and Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” Ron said, sharing a smile with Draco. He closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

“The Weas-.” He paused. “ _Ron_ came and got me. He said you were miserable and were barely making it through the day without me. And then I remembered you were a Gryffindor and probably couldn’t tie your shoelaces without help, so I took pity on you and came back.”

“Well, it has been difficult sleeping in this big bed without you to kick me out of it once a night.” They were both smiling now, and Draco was shedding his robes as he walked towards the bed.

“I can fix that for you straight away.”

Harry stopped him before he climbed in, and knelt on the bed so he could look deep in Draco’s eyes.

“I _am_ sorry. You come first from now on. I love you.”

“I love you too Harry.” With those words Harry melted back onto the bed, pulling Draco with him.

Sometime later when he was ready for sleep he felt a heel dig into his gut and he smiled. The bed felt too small again.  



End file.
